Day Dreams
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: It was a weird feeling being back together with Elliot. Not a bad weird, a really good, really natural feeling weird. A fluffy little oneshot. Spoilers for 8x04. JD/Elliot.


_Day Dreams_

Disclaimer: JD and Elliot are not mine. They belong to dear Mr. Lawrence and ABC studios. I own only the words.

Author's note: I could not be more happy with the new season of Scrubs. And the network. And they way they handled JD and Elliot's rekindlement (Yeah, that's not a word) that I never once gave up on. I'm just THRILLED! So I wrote this little fluffy-fic to hold me over until next Tuesday. I hope you enjoy it! Please review- My love if yours if you take the time to tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!

--

It was a weird feeling being back together with Elliot. Not a bad weird, a really good, really natural feeling weird.

I felt her yawn against my chest and I had the sudden urge to kiss the top of her head. That was my favorite part of Elliot, it was warm and soft and smelt of some ambiguous sweetness that was uniquely her. I think I loved her then, just the two of us lounging on my couch watching some low-budget made-for-TV movie on a snowy Saturday evening. At that moment, I was randomly reminded of something. Even though it seems kind of silly out of context, it had meant so much to me at the time of its occurrence. My mouth had all ready conjured the syllables before I really had time to think about I was about to tell her.

"Hey, Elliot, you know that thing I do?"

"JD, we don't have to have sex _every_ time we're alone, you know."

"No, not _that_ thing- Although, I do that well don't I?"

Elliot gave a lazy little snort in reply, "Well, do you mean that thing when you tilt your head to the side and have really weird day-dreams?"

"Yeah, that."

"We're actually working on a name for those. I thought 'Dorian Dreams' was a good one, but Turk likes 'JDay Dreams' better."

"Ooh, get back to me on that, will you? Anyway," I said, pausing to change my tone a bit, "One time I imagined being married to you."

Elliot gave a sweet, throaty chuckle, "That is _so_ sad."

"Shut up, Elliot," I laughed in reply, "I mean it though," I continued, bringing my tone down a little more seriously, "It was that day Keith purposed."

"Aw," Elliot groaned, moving her head so it was buried in my chest, "Don't remind me." She finished, looking up cutely with her cheek still pressed closely to my chest.

"You know, the funny thing about it was that it wasn't just me. We all short of had a weird day. Turk imagined being married to you, too."

"And just like that, all the romantic potential your story had- gone."

"Carla too, you know."

"Life would be so much simpler," Elliot sighed in response.

I chuckled lightly and fought the urge to conjure up that image in my over-active imagination, and I think Elliot could sense exactly that I was doing, or rather what I was trying _not_ to do.

"Did you just picture Carla and I married? Was it hot?" She asked with a laugh and what I could only assume was vague intrigue.

"Shh, Elliot, I'm trying to get out the point."

"Should you stop for directions? I think you must have lost the map."

"You're not helping!"

"I know, I'm sorry… I'll buy you an atlas."

"Elliot-"

"No, no. I'm sorry." She let one last chuckle escape and then cleared her throat. "Being married to me- go."

"Nope, you see you ruined it. The moment's gone. Now you'll never know."

"Aw, come on JD." She whined.

"That's what you said last night. HEY-OH!"

Pause for laughter.

No?

"OK, sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Yes. But I'll give you a pass as long as you tell me what you were going to before you got all hormonal."

"Yeah, ever since we started sleeping together, my cycle's been all screwy." That earned me another warm, sexy, throaty chuckle.

"OK, I was just going to say that when I imagined us being married, I felt like- I don't know- It was just something I wanted more than anything. In that moment I just- I just wanted to _be_ with you- more than I ever wanted anything before in my life."

My tone of voice and the expression on my face had lost any inclination of a joking demeanor; and all I could see was Elliot looking back at me with exactly the same expression. We held that gaze for a long moment before she kissed me, very soft and tender and perfect.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked me with an impish grin.

"More like purposing a proposal."

"JD?"

"Hmm?"

"You're and idiot." She finished with a throaty, snorty, sarcastic laugh that summed up just about everything I loved about her. That's when I knew that, yes- I wanted to marry her, and I hoped she wanted to marry me too.

--

"So, JD in this fantasy of yours, what was the ring that you gave me like?"

"Nice, but not as big as Keith's."

"Yeah- That's not the only thing that's-"

"Woah- I'm gonna stop you right there Elliot, because if this conversation goes to where I think it's going, I'll have you leave you."

"Keith's penis is bigger than yours."

"OK. Goodbye. We're done. See you on Monday."

"JD?"

"Yes, pig-whore?"

"I love you."

"I know. Me too."


End file.
